


Hey! What's going on?

by Newton_Girl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Ferriswheel Date, First Love, Fluffy, Growing Up Together, Matchmaking, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newton_Girl/pseuds/Newton_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little Hugh always desired to grow up and become taller than his friend Rosa. But what he had no idea was that, in the same extent that his height would increase, the girl would have obtained other "advantages" over him. Two-shot (Check out Nate releasing his creativity) (Translation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hugh was younger, it was common for him to enter in arguments with Rosa because of their height differences. He became very angry every time she reached places that he couldn't, like when he wanted to pick some book in the shelf and needed to stay on the tip of his toes, while she managed to do this normally, or like when they climbed the tree of the backyard and she could reach the higher branches, as quick as a Pansage.

Then, the little Hugh always desired to grow up and become taller than the friend. And, day by day, he drank a glass of Moomoo Milk, with maximum discipline, like if it was some kind of tonic that would grant the power to solve his problems.

And, indeed, the day he managed to reach that book on the shelf arrived, and more time passed until he became taller than his friend Rosa.

_-And not counting the height of the hair, see?- he would boast. Now, the little Hugh would smile triumphant and provoke his friend, just like she did when he was in the lower "level"._

But what the Hugh from that time didn't predict is that, in the same extent that his height was increasing, the girl would have obtained other "advantages" over him. Just like he was growing up and becoming more like a man, his friend also grown and was more like a woman. The first time he had that thought left him disconcerted.

_-This is Rosa! The idiot Rosa that nicknamed you "Qwilfish hair"! The same Rosa who put Spelon Berries in your lunch making you spit fire! – He repeated mentally. – She could be in a grown body now, but was also the little girl from before._

Or at least was that what he thought before see her battling with Team Plasma with an adult determination, and, after that, in the door of Pokéstar Studios surrounded by fans she won. And, in the course of time, Rosa proved many times to him that she was already more than that little girl he met in Aspertia City. And he became convinced bit by bit that she was no longer so childish. …And nor was he.

Hugh realized this when Rosa said that he became stronger and, she couldn't explain why, but, she said she thought that he became more kind-hearted too. In that time, he didn't know what to answer to her. He also had begun to notice some changes when he took attitudes he didn't expect to take, surprising himself; but hear that from Rosa really had a special flavor. And he felt that he was really growing up, not just in the height.

When she started to train to the league, the meetings between them became rarer and he couldn't help to miss and want to see her. So, when he finally managed to meet her again, he felt an intense anxiety and nostalgia. This was something he couldn't understand very well in the moment.

And this sensation just got worse when Rosa hugged him, sending running chills through his body. He was so nervous and confused that ended up scolding the girl. However, when the girl complained that they hadn't see each other for a long time and she really missed him, so she couldn't help want to hug him, he was caught by surprise and completely disarmed.

Later that day, after a battle, they relaxed and sat on a bench, while Rosa spoke nonstop about everything she have had in the last days: about the people who she battled with, the Pokémon She had encountered and many other things that escaped Hugh ears. He wasn't listening to her; his mind was completely caught by the beautiful sight of his friend disheveled by the wind, with the sunset at the bottom. What before seemed a strange Donuts-shaped hairstyle, now seemed attractive, framing the girl's face. And, who would tell that someday he would think that, but that style,  _her_  unique style, wasn't so bad. It was even… cute.

In that moment, he felt a strange desire of touch her and approached unconsciously. The girl was surprised, speechless by the sudden shortening of the distance between them. Happily, his conscience didn't completely betrayed him, and he was brought to reality seconds before he did something that he could regret.

_-There is a leaf in one of your donuts… - he said, pretending to take something from her hair._

And, shortly thereafter, he invented an excuse to be alone. That strange behavior had left him afraid with himself and he needed to clarify his mind. The girl, without understanding exactly the situation, just stared his leave and, unconsciously, carried one hand to the spot where he had touched her before.

After that day, he started to have dreams with Rosa, and all of them, somehow, ended in some kind of physical contact. The last one, still very alive in his memory, had ended in a kiss…

Romance? Kiss? When younger he would just make a disgusted face to the mere mention of these words. And he started to wonder when the girl began to have a different meaning to him. Yes, she was no longer just his childhood friend.

He closed the eyes and thought of his friend. Lately no detail went unnoticed by his eyes. Her hair, smooth like silk, her long eyelashes, the rosy tone of her cheeks, her skin… and her lips. They seemed so inviting…

And he wondered: when seeing her smile began to be the main goal of their conversations? When had her eyes started to seem so shining? And… she had always have the scent of roses? He didn't know the answer to none of these questions.

The boy sighed deeply. His thoughts of her gave him no respite, and that was starting to worry him seriously. He even began to commit slips in battles and the last straw was when he managed to be defeated by an wild Audino. He needed to take action! He couldn't let that affect his performance! It was then that he resolved to ask the opinion of a friend.

-So, you easily get lost in thoughts about her and can't manage to get rid of them? – Nate had one hand above the chin, analyzing the situation.

Hugh nodded affirmatively. The other boy meditated for a while.

-Hm… The case seems serious… Since you are at this stage, - he spoke as if he was diagnosing some kind of disease – there is only one solution!

Hugh looked at him anxiously.

-What is it? I'll do anything to turn back to normal! – he was visibly desperate.

-You are just stressed like this because you're keeping everything to yourself. – He said, relaxing his head in his arms – To stop it, you have to tell her how you feel. Only this way you'll get rid of this burden. – he stared seriously the friend.

-Y-You are telling me to c-confess? – Hugh began to sweat.

-Ah, man, it's not that complicated. You just have to create a plan and follow step by step. It never fails. – he spoke as if he was experienced in the matter.

Hugh hadn't seem to tranquilize with that; he still was thinking in how to insert confession and himself in the same context.

-Don't be so tense, I'll help you! – he approached and friendly patted Hugh's back. – With me helping, there's no way to go wrong! – he winked trustful to the friend. – And the worst that could happen is she saying no. But since you are childhood friends, this shouldn't be a great problem. You'll only have to learn to deal with the friend zone…

The boy wasn't sure if could accomplish that feat, much less if could deal with an eternal friend zone, but it was better try to resolve than continue as it was. Furthermore, his friend seemed confident… And always is said that nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? He hoped the answer was yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little Hugh always desired to grow up and become taller than his friend Rosa. But what he had no idea was that, in the same extent that his height would increase, the girl would have obtained other "advantages" over him. Two-shot (2/2)

The sky was white when Hugh arrived in Nimbasa City, meaning it could snow. He warmed himself up, this day was unusually cold, and it would be better if Rosa came with appropriated clothes.  
He looked at one bush, and his friend Nate proportionated him a quite eccentric apparition, with that ridiculous disguise, sending him a thumb up. A pair of black glasses wasn't enough for him, and the guy came with a costume that looked more like one of the pokéstar studios ones. Hugh wasn't very sure if that extravagant plan would really work, and was seriously thinking about giving up.  
-I-I'm going away! – He said embarrassed of the situation he was signing up to. If he wanted to run away, the right moment was now.  
At the same time, Nate got out of the bushes and grabbed him. Some people were startled and looked to the extravagantly disguised guy.  
\- You already came here, you won't get back now! – He said trying to contain his friend.  
\- This is plan ridiculous! I won't submit myself to such things!  
\- You're not going to throw away all the work we had just because you're insecure! Pull yourself together, dude! – He shook his friend – Where did your confidence went to? We have already planned everything that you'll do and I'll be here to support you if anything doesn't come as planned. There's no way it could fail. Relax!  
\- … Ok…  
Hugh looked calmer after that, and Nate released him after noticing he wouldn't try to flee anymore.  
\- But was this really necessary? – He pointed his hair, combed down with a lot of effort.  
\- Haven't you said that you didn't want to Rosa see you as a "Qwilfish hair" anymore? – He had his hand under his chin – this was the best way I found to solve it. Besides, according to my sources, the "well-mannered" type is more popular than the "explosive" type.  
Hugh lifted his eyebrow, he didn't know if he should trust what his friend said, but, if he had all the effort to search it, that should have some sense.  
He sighed. It'd be better if she actually liked that, because he was feeling ridiculous.  
-Look, there she is! – Nate had is eyes fixated in the park's entrance; Hugh looked at the same way and saw his friend walking happily.  
-What the… - Hugh exclaimed when he noticed that she used a coat that was so thick that made her wobble like a piplup.  
Nate pushed him, indicating the girl with his eyes.  
\- Go to her, this is your leave! – After this, the boy put his black glasses and went back to the bushes. Hugh looked to him for a time, insecure, 'til the friend made him a signal meaning "Go already, bud!"  
\- He whispered. There was no comeback now. He positioned himself to be in his friend sight, she should see him soon.  
\- La-la-la-la-la! – The young girl sang while walking, a song that he recognized, maybe it was the one they heard in Roxie's Gym…  
She finally looked to where he was, and he was about to talk to her, when the girl diverged her eyesight to another direction and walked straight by him.  
\- … - Hugh paralyzed and became speechless for a time. He never experienced the sensation of being ignored by Rosa. And that was very shocking for him…  
\- Hey! – He recovered his senses when he saw Nate waving to him – Hey dude, go after her! There is a guy wooing her while you're there, doing nothing!  
Hugh turned himself so quickly that could let even a Pokémon with rapid spin jealous. He saw his friend next to the Ferris wheel, talking with a guy. Frankly, how could she ignore him like that, when they had scheduled an encounter, and not enough that, to talk with another guy in his side? A little rage started to grow inside his chest, as he walked towards the duo.

-Wow, it's really a coincidence finding you here, Curtis! – Rosa smiled sympathetically

-Indeed. It's not every day that that you find Unova's new champion… It even looks like fate's doing. – The boy had a soft smile in his face.

Fate's doing? You're kidding, right? – Hugh thought, displeased.

-So, since we're both there, what do you think about we taking a ride in the Ferris wheel?

\- Well, you know… I already have plan- the girl couldn't finish the sentence, because she was surprised by an enraged friend that popped out from nowhere, right by her side.

-She is going to refuse. – he placed an arm over her shoulders – She came to encounter me today.

-Hugh? Is that you? – she looked to the boy, incredulous – I almost didn't recognize you with that hair!

-A-Ah… So this is it… - Curtis smiled clumsily, thinking in how he played the fool. – So, I'll leave you alone. We talk other day, Rosa. - and he said goodbye with a sad smile in the face. Hugh watched him distancing, amazed by his capability of smile independently of the situation.

-Hugh, you didn't need to be so rough! You gave me a fright coming so suddenly!

He looked to the girl, his face reddening when he realized that his arm still was in her shoulders. Quickly, the boy withdrew his arm, searching a way to explain himself. These fury attacks always putted him in a bad spot.

-Ah… Err… - he seek the right words and, can't finding it, he changed the subject – Look, there is an empty cabin in the Ferris wheel! Let's get in! – He took the lead and entered the cabin. Rosa stayed still for a while, waiting for an answer, but, when she noticed she wasn't going to get one, she just sighed and followed him.

The operator closed the door and, as the cabin rose into the sky, the silence between them grew too.

_Crap! Nate had told me to conduct her to the cabin chivalrously, but, by impulse, I ended entering before her!_ – the boy's mind was in disorder.

He then observed that the girl near him observed him silently, her gaze had something different. Could it be… a bit of curiosity? He knew he was acting odd, but had it been so obvious? Crap! He had to follow the next step, what was it now?

Ah, "act naturally". But how do you act naturally in a forced situation? Crap, Nate… - he thought. But, he risked trying a cliché line:

-H-how was day?

-Huh? –the girl was caught by surprise. Her friend had never asked these kind of things.(but also, she was the one that started talking before he got a chance of that) – Since it's early, I hadn't enough time to do many things… I only woke up, ate, put some clothes and came here.

-Uh, I see…

Of course she wouldn't have much to talk about, it's still 10am… what was I thinking?

-…-she continued gazing him, intensely.

He started to cold sweat and avoided looking to her. Nate didn't predict what to do in such situations.

-Hugh… - She called him, taking him out of his thoughts – You're acting weird today…

The guy could feel a little despair piercing into his body. What if she discovered it? What if she wasn't enjoying the ride? Could it be that she was already going to reject him?

-You are very tense. – she approached and put a hand in the boy's shoulder. He gulped. – Did something happen? Why are you so nervous? And, what I wanted to ask from the start, what the hell did you do with your hair? – She lifted one eyebrow.

-...!

Hugh didn't know how to answer all these questions, then he chose to run from the first two (that would lead to the reason why he had invited her to the park, and he still wasn't ready to confess his feelings) and resolved to answer the last, that seemed easier.

-I was told that I looked better with my hair combed this way. – that was half-truth. Nate didn't said exactly that, but was almost it.

-I don't agree! I prefer your Qwilfish hair! – after say this, she quickly covered the mouth. Usually the friend didn't like to be called that way -…I mean, I like your usual hair. It has a charm of its own. – she smiled, trying to cheer him up.

The girl didn't know, but that words left her friend extremely happy. Almost like if they had pulled out all his flutter, leaving only a sensation of euphoria inside him.

-…Thank you. – he turned the face, fearing she see through his expression what he didn't have the courage to say. – I-I like your donuts too. – he tried to praise her as well.

-Donuts?! Hugh, you had promised not to call me this way again! – she outcried when heard the nickname, and, the boy didn't see, but a red trace had appeared in her face as well, what signified she probably liked the praise.

-Pff – he observed the friend's face, that was with her cheeks inflated, and couldn't restrain a smile. She was too cute.

-Ah, now you are laughing at me, don't you? – she crossed her arms and inflated more the cheeks, making Hugh laugh even more.

-It's not my fault if you look like a Mudkip! – the way he laughed now gave no sign that he was so nervous so recently ago. But be close to the person you like has just this power, don't has? The power to provoke an overturn of emotions; the power to leave you desperate and euphoric

-Humph! You can't even laugh. You're looking like a Ralts! – she muttered.

-What?! – he was caught by the comment. A Ralts? A RALTS?! He was going to kill Nate…

-Hahaha – she laughed when saw his reaction. – Let me solve this to you! – and she rose, making the cabin swing.

-C-Calm down, Rosa! – he was frightened with the suddenly variation of balance.

-Don't be craven, it was just a little turbulence. – she said sitting by his side – Now, coming back to the subject… - she rose the two hands, playful, and started to mess his hair franticly. The hair, naturally rebel, got back to its original form.

-H-Hey! – he was caught by surprise by that and held her hands.

-It's way better now! – she looked in his eyes and smiled, one of that smiles only Rosa knew how to give.

A torrent of feelings flooded his heart. And he felt that urge to touch her that he felt every time she smiled that way. Hugh approached little by little, still holding her hands, and she hushed.

This time, differently from the time she had been confused when he was too close, she seemed to understand the situation. Her face took a pinkish hue, but she didn't divert it.

" _When you get the opportunity, kiss the girl!"_

Suddenly, the Nate's words echoed in Hugh's head and that felt so anticlimactic, that he retreated completely. His face assumed a violently shade of red when he realized what he had been about to do. His shame increased when he realized she didn't avoid him.

-Hugh? – she called him with a curious, but serene, voice.

-I-I… T-That just n-now, I-

He couldn't even pronounce a phrase correctly and this was leaving him even more nervous. The girl observed silent. She knew her friend was really a cutie when he was ashamed, but she also knew that, when he was like that, he wouldn't calm down until other thing called his attention.

-Look how beautiful! – she approached the window, appreciating the view. (What they didn't do since they entered there) – Hahah, there is a cloud with Petilil shape!

When she noticed him observing her, she started:

-You know, other day, I encountered N… - She was surprised and wanted to laugh when saw her friend expression at the mention of the other male figure. But held her will and proceed.

-Well, he told me about the origin of Destiny Knot. This battle item was based on a legend, the legend of the red string. – she paused and proceed – It is said that two persons destined to be together will always be linked by a red string, the destiny string. This bond can be strained, tangled, loosened and tightened, but never broken.

Hugh looked at her, trying to understand where the girl wanted to get.

-N is searching for this person, the person who is connected to him. – she looked to the horizon with dreamer eyes – And seeing him, so determined, made me wonder where is the person connected to me… I hope I can be always around this person.

All she said was very vague, but these words… By some reason, Hugh felt that he wanted to hug her in that moment; and he didn't restrain himself this time.

-H-Hugh? – the girl blushed, surprised by the suddenly hug.

" _When she is pretty close, confess to her!"_

Hugh remembered the words of his friend Nate, that supported him a lot, but he felt that that wasn't the moment to a confession. He still wasn't ready to make an appropriated one; he had so much to learn until he was capable of it. But Rosa's words inspired him; he knew they were linked and that that bond won't be broken, so, why the urge to hurry? For the time being, he just wanted to stay right there, embracing her.

-…Just let's be this way a little more. – he murmured, softly.

-… - she nodded, positively, the cheeks redder than ever. He tightened the embrace, feeling the warmth of her body now so close to his, and started to contemplate the sound of her heartbeats.

_T-tun, T-tun, T-tun_

That melody a little rushed tranquilized him, like a lullaby.

In that moment, Hugh felt that the date had been a success. Not in the way Nate planned, that's true. But it had been good in its own way and he was glad to have ventured, to have had the courage to invite her to there.

Probably, his thoughts of Rosa would be more and more intense from now on, but this wouldn't afflict him like before, because now he knew he didn't need to rush, because they were connected to each other. And this wouldn't change.

* * *

Epilogue

-Crap! If that guard hadn't suspected me and let me in the central security, I would have accompanied all without cuts… - Nate outcried, hiding behind a bush.

His disguise was taken by the guard. He had lucky that Elesa was nearby and recognized him. If she hadn't said to the cop that Nate wasn't a public harmful, and was trustworthy, he would be probably still arrested.

-Well, let's see, where are the lovey pidoves? – He searched for traces of Hugh and Rosa with his binoculars for all the places.

If only the poor guy knew that his friends had already left the park long ago, he wouldn't stay there badly covered, under the snow that started to fall, waiting for three hours.

-Atchoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! What did you think about this story? I, personally, really enjoyed writing it. And I absolutely loved to write Nate, and, of course, the lovely pidoves too.   
> (Translating is hard. =.=')

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from portuguese, I hope that it is clear. If you find some error in the text, you can tell me and I'll correct.


End file.
